John Yamato
Name: John Yamato Race: Nephilim hybrid (part angel, part demon, and part human.) Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Riding and swordplay Dislikes: Devastation of war, villains, bad movies, and not being able to help others effectively. Biggest strength: His bond of friendship with Ikari and love for his family. Biggest weakness: Unknown Occupation: Kamen Rider Quote: "HENSHIN!" "It's good to see you guys." "Taking care of all of you is also part of my job." "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning grip tells me to defeat you." "Take this my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow." "Shining Finger Sword!" "This hand of mine is burning red. It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory." "Erupting Burning Finger!" "And now Heat End!" "Rise Shining Gundam." Youtube portrayer: lastswordfighter Also called Kamen Rider Nephilim, John is one of the legendary Kamen Riders. He and Ikari share the same world as home and managed to escape together when it was attacked. Since then, John has been relying on his wits and skills for survival, all while teaching Ikari the ways of a warrior. Now that he's with the Children of the Autobots, things are a bit easier for him. He may even learn a thing or two from them. John cares for Ikari very much and will do anything for her...even keep her safe at the cost of his own life. While not guarding Ikari, John travels the planes of the Multi-Universe to fight evil on other worlds and in other dimensions. With this he has acquired many friends, allies, and even enemies. When not fighting evil, he enjoys spending time with his wife Jade "Star" Eclipse, his biological son Gabriel, and his adopted daughter Shay. John has multiple Rider forms: samurai, wolf, dragon, angel, demon, nephilim, and shogun. John, as it turns out, is a big fan of the series Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam. Ironically, during his early days of traveling, he trained under Master Asia alongside Domon Kashu, two characters, who had their universe in the grand design of existence. Things would only get more complicated as John acquired Domon's abandoned mobile suit Shining Gundam and as his rival Kamen Rider Daemon would join forces with Master Asia. John cares deeply about his wife, his children and his friends. Powers Transformation abilities, energy projection, flight, can create energy weapons, duplication for a limited time, teleportation, extra sensory abilities, and the ability to summon the souls of deceased Super Sentai and other henshin heroes to aide him in battle. Weapons * '''Katana- '''John has a strong connection and liking for katanas and other samurai weapons. However, in a pinch he will use anything a weapon. * '''Prism Blade - '''When in his Rider form, John's katana transforms to an upgraded form. It becomes bathed in colored light energy and can do massive damage. Gallery Kamen Rider.JPG kamen rider at water.jpg Kamen Rider battle pose.jpg Kamen Rider close up.jpg Kamen Rider finisher.jpg Kamen Rider headshot.jpg Kamen Rider Nephilim large picture - Copy.jpg Kamen Rider on horseback.jpg Kamen Rider portrait.jpg Kamen Rider pose.jpg Kamen Rider pose with sword.jpg Kamen Rider prism blade.jpg|PRISM BLADE! kamen rider stand tall.jpg kamen rider sword point.jpg KamenRider ready sword.jpg John Yamato 2.png John katana.png john 2 (2).png John.jpg John samurai 3.png 4413788726_51a6d43289.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:OCs Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Team heroes Category:Action Hero Category:Elementals Category:Mentors Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:The A-Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Nephilim Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Summoners Category:Teleporters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Psychics